The Element Goddess
by DemonsBloodyTears
Summary: (Changing the story a bit) Her name is Nakoma Waya (Great Spirit Wolf). She received her powers involuntarily years ago and tries to just forget. Now she ends up getting taken to SHIELD and eventually having to work with the Avengers! Not to mention having to single-handedly deal with an arrogant Norse God!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nakoma Waya was sitting on her makeshift bed under the bridge smoking a cigarette. Currently she was staying in New York but she was born into a small tribe in the middle of nowhere. One of those places where everyone knows everyone else and will tell your parents when you did something wrong. It had been forever since she had laid eyes on the place. Nakoma was only eighteen but she felt like she had lived for far longer than her short amount of years. When you were able to get a glimpse into her now bright purple eyes you could see all of the troubles she had been through; but very few people actually saw her true eye color because she had taken to wearing colored contacts to cover up her unique eyes. Nakoma always wore dark jeans and had a hoody pulled up to cover her face and hair...well, it covered her up while she was her "normal" self anyway.

It was late at night so she was looking up at the stars that she could make out from the edge of the bridge. Nakoma always loved night time, the cover of darkness and the vastness of the night sky. It calmed her for some unknown reason. She puffed out some smoke and thought back to when her life had taken a drastic turn. She wasn't even a full fledged teen when she was taken away from her home. When _they_ had taken her and done unspeakable things to her. She shivered and tried to divert her thoughts to _anywhere_ but that _place, anywhere_ but _those_ people.

Nakoma was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't here the people coming up behind her; she didn't realize she was in trouble until she felt the needle pierce her neck and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

(Nakoma's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. It looks like I'm in some kind of circular glass cage with only a small metal bridge connected to it. I don't under stand what is going on and I'm a little bit scared but I'll be damned if I'm going to let my captors know that.

I hear the door opening up and put my head down to seem indifferent. "Nakoma?" It sounds like a middle age guy but I keep my head down and show no signs of hearing him. He calls my name again. 'God can't the guy take a hint! I don't want to talk!' But he keeps calling me until I finally give up and look at him. I was right, he's older with thinning hair. He looks like he should be working in a bank or something with his suit and tie and looking like he owns the fucking place. I just stare at him until he clears his throat and starts talking.

"Welcome to SHEILD Ms. Waya. My name is Phil Coulson and I am one of the agents of SHEILD." I just stared at him seeing if I could get under his skin. It worked on most people. I would just stare at them until they would look away...or in some cases run away.

I must have been staring for a good five minutes with no results. This guy must be used to strange people or he would have caved by now. Hmm...that's quite interesting. I start looking in my pockets to find my cigarettes. "So, why am I hear?" I finally find one and look for a lighter. "Hey, Agent, do you have a lighter?" I didn't really need a lighter, par say, but I wanted to see how much he knew about me.

He looks at me with a little smirk. "I think we both know that you don't need a lighter to light that cigarette." Well damn, he seems to know more than I gave him credit for. I continue to stare at him as I lift one finger, my middle finger to make things fun, and summon a small flame to the tip and light my cigarette. I see the slight confusion on his face as he looks into my eyes and wonder what that was for. If he already knew about that power then why...oh. Well, shit. I just remembered that i had taken my contacts out to clean them right before everything went black. That means that he saw my eyes turn orange and I've never let anyone see that...but wait, that means that they don't-well didn't-know about everything. Hmm I might can use this to my advantage.

I hear the agent clear his throat and realize I was staring at him with a crazed looking smile. He clears his throat one more time then starts taking again. "I wouldn't try to break out of this cadge while you're hear. It was built for something much stronger than you are. Also, we're not the bad guys Ms. Waya. Just thought you might want to know that." I watch as he turns and starts to walk away. He turn back when he gets to the door. "Also, Director Fury will be by later to discuss with you why we brought you here." and with that he walks out and the door closes.

I just stare at the door for a bit and then look down. I have to control my rising panic. I hate being locked up and not know what they have planned for me. It is too close to how it was when I was with _them._ It brings back far too many memories that I have long since tried to bury deep in the darkest places of my mind.

I curl up on the floor and try to forget where I am and what might happen to me. Eventually I slowly fall into a troubled sleep.

A.N. Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait I just have SO MUCH going on trying to get ready for college and all that stuff! But I'm going to try my best to keep on writing and hopefully I can get the next chapter up very soon! Please review and let me know what you think! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

_(A.N. hey guys sorry for taking so long on updating! I've just got so much going on with college about to start and I've got like 50 art projects going on all at once :P But enough about me, let's get on with Nakoma's life!)_

I open my eyes and look around once again. Nothing has changed so I suspects not much time has passed by since that Agent left. Maybe I can do something to try and get out. I begin to look around and then I see something. Maybe I can-wait I hear footsteps. The door opens and in walks a man wearing a long black leather coat and he has an eye patch. I stare at him with boredom and wait for him to start talking. "Do you know why you're here?" He continues to stare and I just shrug my shoulders.

"You are here because we think you are a danger to the people around you." I look at him for a second in disbelief...and then burst out laughing. I look up at him and try to contain my laughter as I say "Seriously? You think I'm dangerous? I'm pretty sure that description applies to most of your 'precious' Avengers, even more so than me." I look away, intent on ignoring him, but then he starts talking again, "Perhaps you're right. But at least I know that they are on my side and not just sitting under a bridge waiting for someone to snatch them up and use them to destroy mankind." He continues to look at me so I decide to humor him. "Fine, what is it that you want from me?" He gives a shrug as he says, "What makes you think I want something?"

 _Really? Is he serious?_ "Because everyone wants something. No one ever does anything expecting nothing in return." He looks thoughtful for a bit. "I think I know of someone who might would disagree. But, yes I do want something from you-" I give him a knowing smug look "-but I am going to give you a choice in whether you want to comply with what I want."

 _Oh, that's a smart move. Make me think you're giving me a choice. How lovely._ I give him a curious look. "So, what is it that you want and what are the consequences of each 'choice' you're giving me?"

 _(A.N. And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry it's so short but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger! Until next time!)_


End file.
